


Goku x Neko Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Chi-Chi Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fever Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Neko-Jin, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Goku x Neko Reader

**A/N: I have always had a mild crush on Goku ever since I started watching DBZ, but he gets so much love I have never really written anything for him before** (╥_╥) **Hopefully you Goku x Chi Chi shippers aren't mad at me because this story does exist in an AU where they are divorced... Chi Chi always really annoyed me in the anime so GOOD RIDDANCE BISH!** (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻

┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) **Ahem...** ****

...

Goku was out training again, as was his usual routine now that he didn't have Chi Chi to tell him not to anymore. It had been over a year now since the divorce was finalized, both of them agreeing to go their separate ways 'for the sake of the children' as Chi Chi had put it. 

_How could she say I don't care about them... I risked my life for the world, for them so many times!_ Goku had thought at the time, but agreed to all her demands, just to try and make things better for Gohan and Goten. Now that the boys were older the news would affect them less thankfully, but it was never easy hearing your parents didn't love each other anymore...

 _I don't think Chi Chi ever really loved me..._ Goku thought to himself, performing another flawless attack as he sparred against an invisible enemy. _Maybe she thought she did... But she didn't know what she was getting herself into..._

"Hey! Get back here!"

Goku stopped his training to listen as another shout reached his ears. 

"Stop her!"

The Saiyan looked around, not seeing anything other than snow and ice as he continued to scan the landscape. Just as he was about to fly up and take a glance from above, a giant explosion rocked the ground, splitting the ice under his feet as his eyes went wide. 

Just before he could fall into the icy waters below, he back flipped out of the way, continuing his momentum a couple of times before slipping and hitting his head. 

"Yikes!" Goku hissed, his face sliding against the ice as he flew backwards, catching the image of someone running out of the corner of his eye.

You stopped in your tracks, observing the strange man sliding across the ground comically as you blinked a few times, wondering where in the world he'd come from. As far as you knew, the only thing out here in the middle of nowhere was the testing facility...

"Stop!"

Another shout snapped you out of your trance as you pulled the hood of your cloak against your head, continuing to run across the ice in the opposite direction of the people chasing you. 

Goku got to his feet quickly, taking in the scene in front of him while knowing he had to do something to help you. Before the men chasing you couldn't gain too much ground, he placed two fingers on his forehead before instant transmissioning in front of them.

"Wh-what the?!" The first man in uniform yelled, completely shocked as Goku snatched both of their guns away in the next instant. The second man looked completely white in the face as he retreated instantly, his other friend watching him run away like a coward while stuttering.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" He screamed, dashing after his buddy as Goku blinked in surprise.

 _That sure was easy..._ He thought with a smirk, tossing the useless pieces of metal to the side before turning around to look for the girl he'd seen earlier. _She can't have gotten too far..._

The Saiyan hovered in the air, floating a ways above the giant icy lake he was training on while noticing you nearing the edge of it. You had actually covered a good distance extremely quickly he realized, watching you heading towards an area full of cracks before he could stop you.

"Hey! Watch out!" Goku shouted, apparently too far away for you to hear him as he watched you take one more step before crashing through the thin ice. 

Your ears twitched at the sound of a voice just as your foot crunched through the surface of the lake, the shock from the cold water making you scream as you were pulled under. The water was understandably freezing as it seemed to make time go in slow motion, your eyes opening wide as you tried to find the hole that you'd fallen through.

It was so dark under the surface and so cold, it was making you become disoriented as you started to run out of air. 

The next thing you knew a giant beam of light blasted another large hole in the ice just before the same man from earlier dived in. His dark eyes locked onto yours as he swam over to you quickly, wrapping an arm around your waist before you felt yourself being dragged out of the water.

"You okay?" The man holding you up asked, watching you cough a few times before spitting out a mouthful of water. He leaned down towards your face as his dark eyes looked at you with interest, making you back away nervously before stammering a reply. 

"Y-Yes... I-I'm f-fine..." You said through clenched teeth, cursing inwardly as a cold breeze blew by. 

"Heh, looks like you're pretty tough... But it's freezing out here." The man stated, wrapping his arms around himself before rubbing them together for warmth. "We've got to go someplace warmer..."

"We...?" You repeated, not sure why this stranger would be willing to help you. _And what does he mean...?_

"Yeah! I can't just leave you here... Come on," The dark haired man said, holding his hand out to you before placing two fingers on his forehead. "Let's go."

"Umm, what?"

"Just grab onto my hand." Goku insisted, knowing that to someone who didn't know him, this was probably a very strange request.

"...Okay." You sighed, your whole body shaking as the cold was starting to take it's toll on you. It went against everything you had learned in life so far but you decided you were going to trust this stranger. _It's either that or freeze to death..._ You thought, reaching forward and grabbing his hand before you felt his fingers close around your own. 

The next thing you knew you were in a forest, a small clearing to be exact you realized, looking around in awe as you tried to make sense of what just happened. 

"You might have noticed I'm not really a normal human..." Goku admitted, letting go of your hand as he chuckled before scratching the back of his head. He glanced down at you, waiting for a response but noticed you were still shivering quite a lot...

"We should get you some dry clothes!" The Saiyan insisted, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards a small cabin before you could argue. You needed the help, so why not just accept it? That seemed to be your line of reasoning as you let this strange man lead you inside a random house. You were extremely cold still and warm clothes sounded nice...

"Here..." Goku said, catching you off guard as he went to help you take off your cloak. Your hood was still up, even though it was soaking wet as your eyes went wide while trying to stop him.

"N-No!" You stammered, grabbing his hand with your own before looking at him in panic. 

"Huh? Why not? It's all wet..." Goku said with a frown, not understanding why you wouldn't let him help you.

"Just... You can't look..." You explained, shaking your head before looking away. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea coming here...

The man in front of you sighed, understanding why you maybe didn't trust him right away as he remembered how you both had actually met. _I'm sure those guys chasing here weren't up to any good..._ He thought, frowning as he tried to think of a way to sound more approachable.

"Look, I know this sounds strange but you can trust me..." Goku said, truly wanting to help you as he hoped you realized that. But the first step to helping you was getting you warmed up so you didn't get sick, the Saiyan realized, remembering that he would have the chance to explain himself more later. "Here, just take these clothes... I'll go outside so you can get dressed..."

The spiky haired man grinned, handing you the fresh clothes before turning to leave as you watched him go. Something about him made you feel at ease as you couldn't help but sense a somewhat depressed vibe coming from him at that moment, wondering why that was...

You shivered as you remembered you were still soaking wet and freezing as you made sure you were actually alone before removing your wet clothing. You sighed as you were finally able to shake out the water on your hair and large cat-like ears. In another instant your fluffy fox tail shook itself out instinctively, making you much warmer already as you slipped the new clothes over your head.

It was a cute long sleeved shirt and pants you realized, wondering to yourself why a man who seemed to live alone by the looks of it would have women's clothing. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend..._ You thought, blinking a few times before shrugging your shoulders.

Just as you were looking around for a window or back door, some way to sneak out unnoticed... The front door swung open, as the spiky haired man looked right at you, his eyes going wide.

"Woah! You've got kitty ears!" Goku exclaimed, blinking in surprise before grinning. "They're cute!"

You stared back in shock as you didn't quite know how to react. "You... You could have seen me naked!" You shouted, your tail puffing up angrily as you glared at the man across from you, replaying what he'd just said as you couldn't help but feel a little color rising to your cheeks. _He... He thinks my ears are... Cute?_

"What?! I wasn't trying to! Honest!" The man stammered, waving his hands in front of himself defensively. "I swear!"

You stared back at him in silence, contemplating what you were going to do next now that your secret was out. _He'll probably turn me in... And I'll have to go back to the testing facility..._ You realized, dropping to your knees as you felt tears welling up in your eyes.

Your ears drooped sadly as you looked at the ground, hoping you could convince this man to just let you leave without reporting you. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku blinked, kneeling down to your level as you flinched. "I wasn't lying when I said you could trust me... Um, and if it makes you feel any better," He stated, eyeing your fluffy tail as he smirked. "I used to have a tail too..."

"...What?" You asked, looking over at the man in shock as you blinked a few tears away. _Is he kidding?_

"Heh, yeah... I'll tell you about it if you want but um, first things first... I'm Goku!" The man announced happily, sending you a way too innocent smile as he extended his hand in a friendly gesture. 

You couldn't help but smile at his obvious kindness as you began to relax, reaching forward yourself before grabbing his hand in your own.

"I'm [Y/n]." You replied, your ears perking up a bit as you tail began to swish around behind you, making the man shaking your hand chuckle.

_Maybe it is okay to trust him..._

...

Later that night...

...

You were sitting on Goku's bed, thinking about everything that had just happened today as you stretched tiredly, feeling yourself becoming exhausted by just remembering it. 

After you and Goku had talked for a while, you had come to know a lot more about the interesting man, quickly realizing that he was someone with a very kind heart as you listened to him talk about his past and family. It did make you sad hearing about how his wife had left him for just doing what was best for the Earth... As far as you were concerned, he seemed like a great father if he was willing to put his life at stake for all of theirs! 

You sighed as you tried to think of something else, knowing yourself that life wasn't always fair... 

_I can't believe he's been so generous..._ You thought, snuggling under his blankets as your large ears could make out the sound of him snoring from the other room. The Saiyan had insisted that you sleep in the bed while he used the couch, saying that it was no big deal as he sent you that handsome smile of his...

Your tail swished around happily as you felt your face heating up, your whole body feeling extremely warm actually as you tried your best to ignore it. _Eh, so what if he is kinda handsome..._ You said to yourself, placing a hand over your forehead as you tried to relax. _I should just focus on getting some sleep..._ You decided, closing your eyes and drifting off as you fell asleep easily.

...

Some time later...

...

"[Y/n]! [Y/n], wake up!"

A voice was calling you distantly as you struggled to hear it, finding it difficult to move as you wondered if you were still dreaming. _What is going on...?_

"[Y/n]!"

It sounded like Goku you thought, trying to open your eyes as you were suddenly hit with an intense wave of pain. You groaned as you tried to sit up, realizing that everything hurt as you were suddenly aware of how hot it was in the room as well.

A sudden cold feeling on your face made you hiss as you turned your head, feeling someone holding you as you struggled to get away.

"Hold still [Y/n]! You're burning up!" Goku said in shock, trying his best to keep his voice even as he placed a hand on your forehead. 

You slapped his hand away, growling while trying to get up again as your fever clouded mind began to slip back and forth between nightmare and reality. 

"I... I'm not going back!" You shouted, raising a hand to strike him as the man in front of you caught it easily, quickly pulling you against his chest while wrapping his other arm around your back to restrain you.

"[Y/n]! It's Goku!" He tried, almost yelping as your hot face fell against his shoulder. "I won't make you go back anywhere, I promise..." He went on, trying to sound as calming as possible as you seemed to relax for the moment. "You're safe..."

He paused for a moment, still holding you close while hearing your breathing even out as you seemed to fall back asleep. The Saiyan placed the cool towel back on your forehead, hearing you sigh happily. _Good..._ He thought, hoping that would help bring down your fever a little bit. _Now I just need to get her back to bed..._

He thought about laying you down but stopped himself, not wanting to move you too much too soon he decided as he leaned against the wall and got comfortable. You were still sleeping soundly against his chest, your cute fox-like ears twitching every now and again as he watched you looking rather peaceful. 

_This is nice..._ Goku thought, knowing that he'd missed having someone to hold like this ever since Chi Chi left. It was true that after how she'd acted and some of the things she'd said to him, he knew he could never love _her_ again... But he'd be lying if he said he didn't dream of finding someone who might actually love and accept him for who he was...

 _[Y/n]... I hope you're alright..._ Goku said to himself, yawning before pulling you a bit closer and closing his eyes.

...

 **A/N: Read on for Part 2!** ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／


	2. Goku x Neko Reader [Part 2]

****

**A/N: Part twooooo** ┌( ಠ_ಠ)┘

...

You woke up feeling refreshed, yawning cutely and blinking a few times. You were still very comfortable under the covers, having to fight the intense urge to snuggle back into the warmth as you began to stretch.

Suddenly your arm bumped something solid next to you, making you look over slowly as your eyes shot open. You looked up, seeing Goku laying next to you, still sleeping peacefully as you nearly choked.

_What the hell is he doing in here?!_ You thought in a panic, trying to remember what had happened last night as you vaguely recalled having an awful nightmare. Your head still hurt a bit as you thought about it, not quite understanding how that ended up leaving Goku sleeping next to you...

Just as you were thinking you'd ask him, the man beside you began to wake up, blinking a few times before stretching as well. 

His cute mannerisms made you giggle as you had to admit, he was very charming by just being himself. Just as you were having those thoughts, the Saiyan in question turned to face you, seeming slightly alarmed at the situation as well.

"[Y-Y/n]! You look a lot better!" He said happily, sitting up and leaning towards you before placing a hand on your forehead. _She seems like she's back to normal..._ He thought, smiling down at you while noticing your cheeks were still a bit red. "I better keep an eye on you though..." He finished, making you blush even more as he finally pulled his hand away.

"I-I'm feeling much better... Thank you." You stuttered, trying to calm yourself down as you sat up, both of you getting out of bed before standing there in a somewhat awkward silence.

"It's no problem." Goku said simply, placing his hands behind his head before grinning. His eyes going wide suddenly as a loud growl from his stomach surprised you both.

You laughed, taking in his slightly embarrassed expression before thinking to yourself. _Maybe I can find a way to pay him back..._ You realized, placing a finger under your chin before speaking. "Ah, if you'd like, I can cook you something...?" You suggested, seeing his eyes light up as he looked at you seriously.

"You can cook?"

"Yeah! I mean, I'm not the best chef in the world..." You said shyly, remembering a time when your mother had taught you a few things in the kitchen. That was a long time ago... "But I know a few recipes-"

You nearly jumped back in shock as the Saiyan lunged forward, grabbing both of your hands in his own before kneeling on the ground in front of you.

"Eh?!"

"Please [Y/n]! Everything I make is terrible!" Goku said desperately, looking up at you like a lost puppy as he thought about all the things he had tried to make for himself while living alone. It was true that even though he had mastered many skills throughout his life, cooking was not one of them.

 _Poor guy..._ You thought, realizing that he must have been a bit lost after not having someone to cook for him anymore. _I've got to do something for him after everything he's done for me..._

"Don't worry Goku..." You said, gripping his hands back gently as you smiled. "I'll take care of it."

...

A bit later...

...

After a bit of rummaging around, you found a few things in Goku's kitchen that you thought you could throw together quickly, knowing that you probably didn't have to do much if the man's cooking was as terrible as he'd said.

The Saiyan watched you in fascination as you began adding things into a pot, the smell of all the ingredients simmering together already making his mouth water as he sniffed the air.

You threw a large block of noodles into the boiling water, making an easy ramen recipe you knew as you gave everything a few stirs before serving you both a large bowl full. The second Goku's bowl hit the table, he was eating it, making you giggle as he really seemed to enjoy your cooking.

"Don't forget to breathe Goku..." You said playfully, taking a seat across from him as you blew lightly on your own bowl.

The two of you ate in silence as you finished your meal, watching in awe as Goku actually managed to finish the rest of the noodles. _Good thing I made a lot..._ You thought to yourself, smirking as he slurped the last bit of broth from his bowl before setting it down with a sigh.

"[Y/n]... That was the best meal I've ever had..." He admitted, not sure why that particular ramen was so good. _Maybe it's just because I've been stuck with my own cooking for so long but... I would eat her food forever!_ Goku thought happily, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit as he fantasized about having you cook all sorts of different things for him...

"I'm glad you liked it." You replied, bring him back down to Earth while cleaning up your plates as you began to get his kitchen organized once more. "If you can get some more ingredients I'd be happy to make some other things..." You said, too preoccupied with putting plates in the sink to notice the Saiyan appearing behind you.

You jumped slightly as you felt him hug you from behind, one of his hands beginning to pet your head gently as his deep voice filled your ears.

"I'll do whatever you want if you'll just stay here..." Goku said, meaning every word of it as he continued to scratch your ears lightly. He seriously hoped you'd consider his request as he continued petting you. "Please just say you'll stay [Y/n]..."

Your cheeks began to heat up as you gasped, fighting the urge to start purring while all the petting and scratching he was doing felt so good... 

"Ah... I'll stay..." You conceded, your tail swishing around excitedly behind you as you heard the man holding you laugh before giving you another hug. 

"Yay! You'll be happy here, I know it!" He said enthusiastically, unable to keep the silly grin off his face as he envisioned having someone cheerful around again. "Thank you [Y/n]..."

...

A few weeks later...

...

Things with you and Goku had been going great, both of you getting along extremely well as you formed a happy routine together. You helped Goku with his farming during the morning hours when it was cool, then he would train while you prepared lunch. It went on like that throughout the day, both of you helping the other one where they needed it. 

_Everything has been perfect..._ You realized, blinking a few times as you felt a familiar blush rushing to your cheeks while thinking off the man who was off training right now. _He's perfect..._

Finishing with the preparations for dinner early, you decided to go out looking for the fighter, quickly finding him in one of his favorite spots.

He was starring out across the ocean at the setting sun, looking rather peaceful as he turned to see you approaching.

"Hey [Y/n]!" He said happily, sending you one of his trademark smiles as you returned the greeting.

"Hi Goku... I thought I'd come find you since dinner is almost ready..." You replied, smiling down at him warmly while feeling a bit nervous. "How is your training going?"

No one ever really asked him anything like that before he realized, smiling back at you while wanting to tell you what had really been on his mind lately... Ever since you'd arrived he'd been worried less about training and more about spending time with you he'd noticed, grinning to himself as he thought he knew what that meant. He may be a simple man but he was smart enough to know how his heart felt...

"It's going well..." He replied, grinning mischievously before getting an idea. "But I'm much happier now that you're here..." He said honestly, taking you by surprise as he pulled you into his lap.

"Goku...?"

"Do you enjoy being here with me?" He asked, staring into your eyes hopefully as he was curious to know about your own feelings.

"O-Of course I do..." You replied quickly, not having to think about it at all as you knew how you felt about the man for a while now. "I... I want to stay here with you... Forever..." You admitted shyly, surprising even yourself with your confession as your eyes went wide. A furious blush began to spread across your face as you began to stammer out an apology, wondering why you had to go and say something like that so soon.

 _He's just been through a divorce and you're making moves on him!_ You chastised yourself, squirming a bit in his lap as you tried to avoid his gaze. _I can't believe I said that..._

"[Y/n]...?" Goku asked, peeking around at your face as he tried to get you to look at him. "Do you really mean that?"

"...Yes."

"Look at me [Y/n]."

You did as he said, glancing back to the dark eyes staring your way as you knew from the way you felt that your face had to be red as a tomato. The silence between you both was starting to drive you crazy as you waited for what seemed like an eternity for something to happen, something to break the tension between you both...

A pair of warm lips on your own surprised you, though it shouldn't have considering how fast you knew Goku actually was. Your eyes closed instinctively, noticing his were shut as well as you were grateful to at least be free of his intense gaze. Something about his dark iris' made you feel vulnerable, like you were completely open to him while he read your very soul...

Kissing him was a lot like that too you realized, feeling his energy pulling you in as you wrapped your arms around him. His mouth was moving against your own skillfully, both of you taking your time as you eased into the affectionate touches you were now giving each other. 

Goku caressed you lightly as he knew his own strength could be overwhelming and he didn't want to push things too far too fast. He tried his best to keep his energy and actions under control as the thought of finally doing this with you was very exciting. He felt kind of like a pervert for it, but lately he had been thinking of you in some not so innocent ways.

The Saiyan had to bite back a moan as you rearranged yourself in his lap, the way your body was moving against his own was making his thoughts about you less and less pure...

"GOKU!"

A shrill voice pierced the air, making you both jump as you pulled away from each other.

You looked around for the source of the voice, glancing back to Goku for his reaction as he looked completely shocked while watching a very familiar woman stride towards you both.

"C-Chi Chi?! What are you doing here?!" He questioned, completely thrown off by her sudden appearance as he stood up before helping you to your feet as well.

"What amI doing here?!" The angry woman yelled, pointing an accusing finger towards you as you wondered what the hell was going on. "What is that... That _thing_ doing here?!" She screeched, glaring right at you as you actually became a bit scared of her.

"Hey! Don't call her that! Her name is [Y/n]..." Goku replied angrily, glaring right back at the crazy looking woman while fighting the blush that was still lingering on his cheeks. He looked down at your tail which was anxiously standing up straight behind you before wrapping an arm around you and glaring back at his ex-wife.

"Why are you here? I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore..." He stated honestly, wondering why she would chose to come back now.

The dark haired woman watched her former husband holding you close, her brows knitting themselves together intensely as she saw you grab onto his training outfit lightly. _How dare she... She comes in here and steals my man in no time at all... That dirty whore!_ Chi Chi thought to herself, feeling her ki beginning to surge as Goku regained her attention.

"Hey! Answer my question Chi Chi!" He said, looking directly at her with an unforgiving glare. "Why?"

"I... I wanted to talk to you alone Goku..." Chi Chi admitted, deciding to change her tactics for the time being. "Please... It's about our family." She went on, sounding rather upset all of a sudden as you wondered what her game was. "Please Goku..."

"Well, alright..." Goku agreed reluctantly, not seeming happy about the idea at all as he turned to face you. "Is that okay [Y/n]? I'm really sorry about her..."

"Y-Yeah, it's okay." You replied, already not liking this woman as you sent Goku a reassuring smile before turning to walk back towards the cabin. Before you could go however, the Saiyan stopped you, pulling you close before kissing your cheek lightly.

Chi Chi practically growled as she watched your little exchange, wondering how in the hell her idiot of a husband had gotten over her so fast. _I'll just have to win him back somehow..._ She thought, grinning evilly as she watched the disgusting fox girl leave. _He's stupid so it'll be easy! I just have to tell him it's the best for our children... Something like that..._

Goku sighed before turning to face his ex-wife, preparing to have a conversation that he was certain would not end well. _I hope [Y/n] isn't upset..._

"So Goku..." Chi Chi started, trying her best to look appealing as she took a few steps closer. "Who's that weird little child?"

"I told you, her name is [Y/n]." Goku answered stubbornly, crossing his arms as he immediately became defensive of you. "And she's not weird... She's nice and a great cook!"

"Ah, well... Anyway, Goku... I've been meaning to come talk to you..." Chi Chi went on, changing the subject immediately as she attempted to confuse him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking... And I think for the sake of our family... We should get remarried."

"WHAT?!"

"I know I said I wanted this divorce... But I was wrong!" Chi Chi wailed, throwing herself onto the Saiyan as he stood there completely stunned. "Please forgive me Goku!" She sobbed, crying on the front of his shirt as she tried to seem like a victim.

"H-How can you say that you've just changed your mind?" Goku asked, attempting to push her away as he continued. "After everything you did! You forced me to move out of our house and told me I couldn't see Gohan and Goten!" He shouted, feeling himself getting angrier as he knew he had to stay calm.

"I'm so sorry Goku! Please!" Chi Chi begged, clinging to him desperately as he grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look his way. 

"I will NEVER love you again Chi Chi." He stated, looking her right in the eyes as she stared back in shock. "Not after what you did... Things can never be the same. I'm sorry." Goku admitted, moving to let her go as he hoped she'd understand.

Chi Chi began to panic, knowing in her heart that she was losing her man for good as she tried one last desperate attempt for his love. Before he could react or dodge or do anything, the crazy woman launched herself forward, planting her lips on his own as his eyes went wide.

"Goku...?"

Chi Chi pulled back just in time to see you standing there, clearly catching the worst part of the conversation as she smirked victoriously. 

"I love you Goku..." She said happily, hugging the Saiyan while he stood there, trying to find the words for an explanation.

"[Y/n]! Just wait! Th-This isn't-"

Goku was already talking to your back as you started running, dashing through the sea of trees while not really caring where you were headed.

...

 **A/N: GOD DAMN IT CHICHI D: Always ruining everything...** щ（ﾟДﾟщ）

**Thankfully, I'm not mean enough to leave you on a cliffhanger... Read on for Part 3!**


	3. Goku x Neko Reader [Part 3]

**A/N: The final installation of the Goku x Neko girl saga** ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

...

You sat under the trunk of a massive tree, pulling your knees up to your chest as you felt the tears finally spilling over. It seemed like it was taking a long time for that woman to just tell him something, so you'd headed back to see if everything was alright and that's when you saw them.

The woman you could only assume was his wife, kissing him as he did nothing to stop her. Then she had the audacity to look right at you before telling him she loved him. _What a joke..._ You thought sadly, knowing in your heart she would most likely only hurt him again.

 _I can't blame him for choosing her though... She's a normal human and I'm..._ You put your head down, crying and feeling sorry for yourself. Normally you wouldn't have cared what anyone thought of you, obviously having no choice over how or what you were born as. But you'd really thought Goku was different. You'd trusted him...

_I'm such a fool..._

"[Y/n]!"

Your ears perked up as you heard Goku's voice calling you, wondering why he would even bother coming after you now that his wife had come back.

"[Y/n] please come out! It's not what you think, I swear!" He shouted, sounding like he was getting closer as you stayed curled in your little ball, your tail tightly wrapped around yourself. 

You knew he could sense different energies, so if he wanted to find you, he most likely could. _I... I never thought Goku would do something like that... Maybe I should hear him out..._ You realized, thinking that your instincts about that woman may have been right. The image of her kissing Goku filled your mind once more as you thought about it, making you cringe as you imagined him really being in love with her.

"[Y/n]..."

You looked up from your hiding place to see the Saiyan standing in front of you, looking uncharacteristically upset as he stared back. He looked so defeated in this moment, you hated to see him like that you thought, knowing that no matter what you wanted him to be happy.

"It's okay Goku..." You said suddenly, surprising him as he remained silent and let you speak. "I don't blame you if you want to put your family back together, really... It's probably for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I mean, look at me Goku!" You shouted, getting angry that no one would just come out and say it. You stood up, wiping a few tears from your eyes before glaring back, knowing that you didn't want to say these words but they just had to be said. "I'm... I'm-"

"I love you [Y/n]."

You froze mid-sentence as you looked up at him, tilting your head in confusion while wondering if you'd heard him correctly. "But, I thought..."

"Chi Chi forced herself on me to try and get me back..." Goku explained quickly, hoping you'd be calm enough now to actually believe him. "I told her I could never love her again because of a lot of things she did... But, most of all... I can't love her because I'm in love with you [Y/n]."

You blinked as you took in all of his words, thinking back to how he had looked while Chi Chi was holding him. _He did seem shocked and uncomfortable..._ You thought, your cheeks heating up as you realized the Saiyan had just confessed his love for you. _He really feels the same way..._

"So... Do you love me [Y/n]?" Goku asked, smiling slightly as he remembered your interactions from earlier, a slight blush rising to his cheeks as he envisioned continuing those actions in his bed later.

"I do." You answered quickly, your heart jumping for joy as you grinned, wiping your eyes one last time before jumping into his arms.

"Then let's go home."

...

 **A/N: Woooo completed! A nice happy ending for Goku and the adorable neko girl!** **I just thought about this while making this story, but my OCs and reader characters always seem to end up doing a lot of cooking... Which makes me laugh because their cooking always comes out nice and I am quite possibly the worst cook ever** (￣□￣)

**For example...**

**How I write about cooking:**

**How I actually cook:**


End file.
